


treacherous中

by VivianYANZIYINHUA



Category: lover - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 坤昕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianYANZIYINHUA/pseuds/VivianYANZIYINHUA
Summary: 圈地自萌
Relationships: Lover - Relationship





	treacherous中

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kx).



> 杠精勿入

*出轨关系/背德关系预警。  
*本部分旁观者角度叙事。人物ooc。时间线2025年  
*圈地自萌，不上升正主，都是假的。  
*  
1.  
今天是我和刘雨昕结婚的日子。我早早到了酒店。

爸妈都很高兴，高兴我终于安定了下来。妈妈不断地嘱咐我一定要照顾好雨昕，要真心实意地对她，而不是随意敷衍，像我们意料之外又意料之中的婚姻那般。

刘雨昕说过我不用去她家拜访，她会把相关流程都发给我妈妈，可笑的是我们这对未婚夫妻甚至连对方的微信都没有。

我便真的一次都没有去找过她。

倒不如说，我害怕亲眼看到某些东西。

因为我能感受到它们的发生，却什么都做不了。每每想起，心中便是一揪一揪的疼痛。

2.  
休息室的门虚掩着。我象征性地轻叩两下，无声地推开门走入。

“坤，帮我拉一下丝带。”

刘雨昕侧对着我，看不清她的表情。只觉得她比上次见面更疲惫了几分，更瘦了几分，肩骨都透着棱角。

原本订好的吊带婚纱被刘雨昕临时换成了长袖，颈间也缠了丝带的装饰。浓浓的妆容依然遮不住她从眼底透出的乏力。

我忽然又被什么东西哽住了。

于是眼睁睁的看着样貌精致的男人轻笑着绕到刘雨昕身后，亲手系紧那根丝带。

我注意到了刘雨昕微不可闻的颤栗。

3.  
“您好，我是蔡徐坤。雨昕出道时的pd。”

男人发现了我，毫不惊讶地同浑身僵直的我点头打招呼。

我知道他。和刘雨昕一样，是个才华横溢的创作者。

蔡徐坤平淡地与我寒暄，聊的不过是些寻常内容，不知道是不是我太过敏感，感受到的却是极强的压迫感，令我在这个狭小的空间里无所适从。

“雨昕找到了合适的伴侣，我替她高兴。”他笑得眉眼弯弯。

4.  
“我愿意。”

我是盯着刘雨昕亲口说出这句话的。

她大概不知道自己把裙边攥得多紧，昂贵的布料就这样在她手中失去了原来的形状。她大概不知道自己浑身颤抖着，笑得比哭还难看。她更不知道她说这三个字的时候根本没有看向我。

我只一眼便了然。因为我左后方的台下，蔡徐坤半倚着桌台，冷冷地看着这一切，状似漫不经心地倒着红酒。

他大概也不知道，他手里的红酒杯几乎要被握碎。

5.  
“我…我会照顾她一辈子。”

我痴傻一般愣着，直到灯光打在我身上，身边的工作人员急切地提醒着轮到我宣誓了。

亲吻。

我在刘雨昕慌乱的眼神中亲吻了她的脸颊，如同芒刺在背。

6.  
敬酒时却没再看到蔡徐坤。

婚礼来了不少刘雨昕曾经的圈内好友。许佳琪孔雪儿她们，当然还有林梦吴建豪这些前辈。

“诶，kiki上次不是要约舞来着？”

“哪能啊，一个个都是大忙人了，怎么约得到。”

“哈哈哈当年就属陆柯燃最积极，这次是怎么了…”

我认识刘雨昕以来第一次看到她渐渐有了些神采，聊到曾经年少时的往事依然笑得十分耀眼。

她颈间缚的丝带却在不经意间悄悄散落，露出残忍深亘的红痕。

孔雪儿她们看到了张嘴想要说些什么，我用眼神制止了。

我真的不忍心。

不出我所料，婚礼进行到一半，我便再也找不着刘雨昕了。


End file.
